Forever Phantom
by Lisa-24-7
Summary: ON HIATUS!Turning 16 has it's ups and downs, and for Danny Fenton, it means a decision that could change his life forever!
1. Flashbacks

1

**A/N Hey guys this is Lisa, you may know me from Along Came a Spider, my DP/Spiderman crossover fic, or Moonstruck, my Danny/Sam oneshot. Well we were driving home from a road trip and I was thinking about the new episode that is rumored to be coming called Forever Phantom. I got to thinking and this story idea came to me. I'm about 99 positive that this would not actually happen in the episode, but I really liked the idea so I decided to write it! Also there is a flashback to when Danny got his ghost powers in this chapter, well I know that the episode Memory Blank already explained it, but I wanted to include that flashback without copying the episode, and I like the way I wrote it anyway! So, please just put up with me for now ok guys? Oh and I forgot to mention this takes place when Danny turns 16, making it before his Junior Year of High School. I don't know when his birthday really is, but I'm making it in August. Also, _italics _represent flashbacks and thoughts!**

** STORY SUMMARY: Turning 16 has it's ups and downs, and for Danny Fenton, it means a decision that could change his life forever! My version of the upcoming episode, Forever Phantom (which may not even be real, it's just rumoured for now)  
**

Forever Phantom

Chapter 1: Flashbacks

* * *

"**I **can't believe my sixteenth birthday is next week!", Danny exclaimed to his best friends, Sam Manson and Tucker Foley, as they were hanging out on the porch of Danny's house. It was mid August, only two more weeks until school and one more week until Danny's sixteenth birthday.

"Don't forget the two-year anniversary of you getting your ghost powers," Tucker said, looking at his PDA and holding it up for Danny and Sam to read. It said: **Ghost Power Anniversary, August 20th.** August 20th just happened to be Danny's birthday as well.

"I can't believe it's been two years already, it seems like it was just yesterday," Danny commented, putting his hands behind his head and leaning back, remembering that day clearly.

_It was August 20th, two years ago. It was also Danny Fenton's fourteenth birthday. He had just gotten done opening the presents from his parents, Jazz, Sam and Tucker (who were at his place celebrating with him) when his parents had begun to talk about a ghost portal they had just built in their lab that wasn't working. Danny was getting very bored of it so he decided to head up to his room with Sam and Tucker. Sam and Tucker though had other ideas. _

_Upon leaving the room, Tucker grabbed one of Danny's arms while Sam grabbed the other, and they both dragged him down to his parents' lab._

"_What the heck are we doing down here?", Danny asked, a little confused._

"_You heard your parents talk about that portal, it sounds really neat, so we figured we'd check it out," Sam told him._

"_We meaning you, 'cause it's your birthday," Tucker added._

"_Right . . . I'm just gonna waltz into an unknown opening in the wall that my Dad built and hope I don't get killed," Danny replied sarcastically, "In case you haven't noticed, things my Dad has a part in building never seems to work right."_

"_Oh come on you gotta check it out, I mean it's a GHOST portal, who knows what's over there!", Sam exclaimed, approaching the portal, which was currently closed._

"_Well . . . I don't know guys, I think we should totally ask my parents first," Danny said quizzically._

"_And have them say No?", Tucker asked._

"_Just do it Danny, you never know what could happen," Sam said to her friend._

"_Ahhh fine, I'll go I guess," Danny said to the two of them. He approached the portal and looked around for an open button. Finding it next to the portal, he pushed it and the yellow and black striped iron doors opened, revealing a black type room thing._

"_See guys, it's just a stupid room, no portal, nothing at all really," Danny said turning around._

"_Ah go on Danny, we'll stay here and keep watch," Sam said to him with a smile._

"_Fine, fine, fine, I'm going!", Danny said angrily as he started to enter._

"_Hang on . . . ," Tucker told him, causing Danny to turn around._

"_Now what?", Danny asked angrily._

"_You can't go in there like that," Tucker said reaching into his backpack, which he had with him. He pulled out something white and black and tossed it over to Danny. Danny caught the cloth like thing and unfolded it to find a solid white jumpsuit with black gloves and boots._

"_I'm not my dad you know," was all Danny could say._

"_Just trust me, it will keep you safe from anything better than your T-shirt will," Tucker said._

"_FINE!", Danny was getting really pissed at his friends behavior today, but what could he do, they knew what they were doing and he did sort of want to explore that portal. He'd never tell them that though._

_He slipped on the jumpsuit and turned around for Tucker and Sam to see how he looked._

"_So how do I look?", He asked them. After all, might as well play it up._

"_Fine, but it's too bear, it needs . . . something," Sam said, digging into her pockets for what she knew it needed. A moment later she pulled out a black sticker that she had created a while back. She went over to Danny and put it on his chest._

"_What the heck does that stand for?", Danny asked, very confused at the odd 'D' logo she had just put on his chest. _

"_Well we kinda figured we'd do some exploring later, so I made that earlier to go with the jumpsuit Tucker bought, it's just a D really but it's a little jazzed up that's all," Sam explained._

"_Fine, can I go now and get this over with?", Danny asked, annoyed._

"_Yeah go ahead," They both said as Danny stepped into the portal. All he could see was darkness, and a few buttons here and there. Venturing further in he began to get tired, and decided to lean against the wall. That was the mistake, for when his hand touched the wall, it pushed an 'ON' button, and when the 'ON' button was pushed, bolts of lightning went searing through room, and Danny._

_It was a few hours later, and Tucker and Sam were getting very tired of waiting for Danny. It had been awhile since he had left, and they were getting very worried, almost to the point of going in them selves, but their better judgement told them not too. _

_Just then they heard footsteps from inside the portal. They looked over and saw Danny come out, or what they thought was Danny. His hair was white instead of black, and his eyes were green. The jumpsuit was no longer white with black, but black with white. It was very creepy._

"_Dan . . . Danny?", Sam asked, very confused._

"_Yeah I know it took me awhile, but I kinda well got hit and fell asleep for a few hours," who they thought was Danny explained in a rather hollow voice._

"_What happened to you?", Tucker asked._

"_What do you mean, 'What happened to me?' ", Danny asked, clearly not knowing what they meant. It was then that he looked down and gasped. His black glove was white, along with his boots, and his suit was jet black like his hair . . . his hair! He ran over to the shiny surface of one of the tables in the lab and looked down. His hair was no longer black, but pure white, and his eyes were a ghostly shade of green. Without warning, his hand, which had been leaning on the table, suddenly went through it._

"_What the?", was all Danny could say as he closed his eyes and began to wonder what had happened. As he did he suddenly opened them to the feeling of coldness around his waist. He looked down and saw a blue ring, which turned into two, one going up and one going down. He gasped in horror as it passed over his face, then looked into the table/mirror again. He was back to normal. _

"_Well that was odd," was all he could say._

"Danny, Danny!", Tucker said loudly, shaking his friend out of his daydream.

"Oh sorry, thinking about that day," Danny said to Tucker.

"The day you got your powers?", Sam asked.

"Yeah, that was one heck of a birthday present"

* * *

**A/N, well what did you think, I swear it will pick up, I have some VERY good ideas for this, they just don't happen yet. Please leave reviews, thanks!**

**Lisa**


	2. Problems

**A/N Hey sorry it took so long to update, here's why: A) I started school and I don't have a lot of time to write anymore. B) I had no idea what I wanted to happen in this chapter until last night in my shower. I do, however know how I want the story to go, just not like all the details. So with that in mind, and the fact that the grammar and spelling in this may suck (stuck using grammar an spell check on program, not that reliable...anyone out there want to beta read for me?). Lets now continue our story shall we?**

Disclaimer: I do not own Danny Phantom and co or the episode idea of Forever Phantom, Butch Hartman does and refused to sell him to me. ( JK ) I do however own the idea for this story.

Forever Phantom

**Chapter 2: Problems**

It was now the next day, and Tucker, Sam, and Danny were heading to the movies.

"I've been waiting forever to see 'Techno Bullies from Pluto'", Tucker said as they walked to the theater.

"Remind me why again we are not going to see 'Tragedy and Despair'?", Sam asked.

"Because we saw that last week and it was Tuck's turn to choose," Danny answered.

"Fine . . . ," Sam said with a sigh.

As they approached the theater Danny stopped as his two friends walked on. A blue mist had just come out of his mouth, his ghost sense.

"Hey you guys. We probably shouldn't go in there!", Danny yelled, running up behind them and then whispering, "My ghost sense just went off and that can't be a good sign, so just lay low while I go check it out."

With that he ran down the alley by the theater and Tucker and Sam saw the familiar blue glow of him 'going ghost'.

"Why do we always have to stay behind?", Tucker asked.

"The same reason you drag me to techno movies," Sam said, "because there's no other options," Sam sighed again.

As Danny went ghost, he felt the familiar chill going up and down his body. That was natural, seeing as ghosts were just like that. But he also felt something he wasn't used to, a rather cold (colder than usual) chills in his spine, one that was not normally there. He figured it just came from him being tired, or the fact he was getting older and adapting, so he ignored it.

He quickly flew off into the building to find none other than the box ghost, who was floating in front of the movie screen, throwing boxes of popcorn at people.

"I am the box ghost, beware of my cardboard corn boxes of doom!", he cried as a few people ran from the flying popcorn cartons, while most just stared and laughed.

"Do not mock me, for I am the box ghost!", he cried.

"Hey box-loser, shut up!", Danny cried as he flew right to him and shot out an ecto plasmic blast which was a brighter shade of green than normal.

"You cannot beat me, for I am . . . "

"The box ghost, I know, well how about the soup ghost?", Danny asked pulling out a Fenton thermos and aiming it at the box ghost, within seconds he was gone.

He heard one final call. "Be warned for there is great danger in your future . . . BEWARE!", as he put the lid on the thermos.

"Yeah right, you're not that dangerous," Danny said, then flew out of the building.

He went back to the alley and then found Tucker and Sam, deciding a movie wasn't a good idea (to Tucker's dismay) he decided to just fly on home for the day.

DDDDDDDDDDDD

_What did he mean "Great danger?"; _Danny thought as he lied on his bed thinking about the box ghost's warning. Sense when was the box ghost giving out warnings anyway?

His mind suddenly changed thoughts when he heard a knock on his door. Getting up and locking it, for he was still in ghost mode and didn't have enough time to change, he asked, "Who's there?"

"Danny, is that you, you sound all funny?", came his mom's voice.

"I'm fine mom, what do you want?", Danny asked casually.

"We're going out tonight, to some ghost hunters awards, and we want you and Jazz to come too, we're leaving in about ten minutes, and it's really important to your dad so come down soon so we can leave ok sweety?"

"Sure thing mom, I'll be right down.", Danny answered.

_It must be the worst ghost hunter award;_ Danny thought to himself, thinking of why his dad would get an award.

Figuring he might as well go on downstairs to get ready to go, he changed back to normal, or at least he tried. He felt the rings on his waist. But once they were done going up and down, he was still in ghost mode. He tried again, but no go. Once more, as three was a charm, but nothing happened. He was stuck. In ghost mode. Ten minutes before he had to go somewhere. With his parents.

"See it's starting already master, he's growing up and it's getting more powerful," Delilah said to her master as she watched the screen in front of her. She had been watching him for a few weeks now, on her master's orders, and was more than ready to implement their plans.

"Not yet, you know the rules, we must wait until it is two years of age before we are aloud to do anything," her master said putting his hand on her shoulder and looking at the screen with her.

So there he was, Danny Fenton, stuck as Danny Phantom, with no idea of why it happened or what to do. All he knew is that he had to change back or he'd be in big trouble, REALLY big trouble.

Either way he looked at it he was dead (**A/N Well ok he kinda already is . . . but this is different)**

He could either stay in his room all night until he could manage to change back and get in trouble for not going to his parents' thing, or go down stairs and have them find out his secret and then they'd tear him apart, molecule by molecule.

He was in deep thought when another knock came to his door. Remembering it was locked, he asked, "What now?"

"Danny are you ok, you sound kinda . . . ," it was Jazz, and she finished up her sentence in a whisper, "ghostly"

She knew his secret, and Danny knew she knew, so there was nothing wrong. Danny ran to the door, unlocked it and let her in quickly for no one to see, then locked it again.

"Danny, why are you still a ghost, we need to leave in a few minutes," Jazz asked him curiously.

"That's just it, I can't change back," Danny explained.

"Sure you can, you just think about it or whatever and your fine," Jazz explained in the 'know-it-all' voice.

"I. CAN'T. CHANGE. BACK.", Danny said very clearly to Jazz.

"Wait...you mean you can't, can't go back to human?", Jazz asked him, confused.

"Exactly, so I can't really go down there unless I want to be torn apart molecule by molecule," Danny said, sighing and sitting on his bed.

"Don't worry Danny, we'll figure this out, together," Jazz said, sitting next to him. After all it was just as much her problem as his.

There came another knock.

"Danny!", "Come on we need to go, you too Jazzy-pants!", came Jack Fenton's voice.

"One minute dad!", Jazz called to him, then whispered to Danny, "Try changing again, one more time."

Danny nodded, got up, and concentrated. He knew it worked the second the rings appeared, for the cold feeling he had as a ghost disappeared but his spine once again hurt.

Just then the door came crashing down and Jack walked in. "Don't want to be late for my big award!", He said, not looking the least bit tired for having just broken down a door. Danny and Jazz followed as they left the room. Danny was relieved that he had not waited another second to change or he'd be in big trouble.

"You know you're not supposed to meddle", Delilah's master said to her.

"Yes ,but you saw his emergency, if I hadn't made him able to change back, his parent's would of found out and he'd be in trouble", she explained.

"You need to learn to stop meddling in things, or you won't have your job much longer", her master told her, his eyes glowing red.

"Yes Master", was all she could say as she stared into is red eyes.

**A/N OC (own character, I think) ALERT! LOL yeah you'll find out more about them in the coming chapters. So what did you think, kinda pathetic how I made him able to change back again, but you know, I just did. It will get better ,trust me! Please leave reviews!**

**Lisa**


	3. Helping Hands

**A/N Hey guys, early update, I wrote this the day I put chapter 2 up, so I decided to go ahead and wait a couple days! This chapter takes place two days later. Here's why: I didn't want to waste like 6 chapters on BEFORE his birthday, so I'm jumping ahead a little. Let's just say this: "nothing of real significance happened between then and now, so we don't need to worry about it"**

Disclaimer: I do not own Danny Phantom and co or the episode idea of Forever Phantom, Butch Hartman does and refused to sell him to me. ( JK ) I do however own the idea for this story.

**Forever Phantom**

**Chapter 3: Helping Hands**

Wednesday afternoon, three days until Danny's birthday, Danny was just lying on his bed still thinking about what had happened two days before. The truth was he couldn't STOP thinking about it. Every time his mind was empty he found it full again with the thoughts of that experience

_Is this part of growing up, because if it is I don't want it!_ he thought to himself. _Or are my powers finally getting the best of me and taking over? Will I eventually never be able to change back?_

Danny was nervous just thinking about it. May be it was true, and his powers were finally getting the best of him, something he had been afraid of since the day he got his powers.

_Get a grip, Fenton. It was probably just a one-time thing, no big deal._

"Then why am I still thinking about it?" He said out loud to no one.

Just then he heard a knock on the door and his sister, Jazz, entered the room.

"Jazz, I'm kind of tired. Could you just leave?" Danny asked his sister as she sat down on his bed, obviously not planning on leaving.

"I will in a minute. I wanted to talk to you," she told him.

"About what?" He already knew what was coming, though.

"About Saturday," was all she said.

"What about it?" Danny asked her.

"Danny, I know you've been thinking about what happened, but you know as well as I do that if Mom and Dad had found out, they wouldn't have cared because you're their son."

"How do you know that?" Danny asked her.

"Because I found out and I didn't care," she said kindly.

"Yeah well it's difficult, okay? I kept it from them for two years already, and every time they see Danny Phantom they want to waste him so I don't think it's the same, Jazz," Danny exclaimed with a sigh.

"Yeah, well, just think of it this way: Would you rather have them find out some secondhand way, like, say, them seeing you change, or would you like to be able to explain it to them without them going all nuts on you?" Jazz asked as she got up from the bed.

Danny sighed again, knowing he had lost. "Fine, I'll tell them. It's about time, I guess, anyway."

Jazz left the room with a smile.

Ten minutes later, he found himself in the Fenton family's living room, standing in front of his parents, who were sitting on the couch.

"Honey, what's wrong? You sounded so nervous when you asked us to talk," Maddie, his mom, asked him, concerned.

"It's not ghosts, is it?" Jack, his dad, asked enthusiastically.

_Just do it already! They won't care...DO IT!_ Danny's mind was racing but he knew what he needed to do.

"Well, Dad, it kind of is, and it kind of isn't," Danny answered him truthfully.

"Huh?" Maddie asked, not sure what her son meant.

"I meant I'm kind of am and kind of not," Danny said, but seeing the looks on their faces, he knew he confused them more.

_Show them, then they'll understand..._

His mind was right. The only way to achieve anything in this conversation was to go visual.

And he did. He stared at his parents for a second before he tilted his head towards the ground and concentrated hard on his goal. But that was it. Nothing happened. At all. So he tried again, this time staring straight ahead, and concentrating twice as hard as before. But nothing happened, no rings, no anything.

"Honey, are you okay? You're acting weird," Maddie asked him, concerned.

_WHY CAN'T I GO GHOST! Of all times, too..._

"Well I was going to show you, but there's something wrong so I'm just going to have to tell you straight up," Danny said. "Mom, you may want to sit down again."

Maddie did so and Danny continued.

"It's about that ghost you guys hunt, Danny Phantom, public ghost enemy number one," Danny began before his mom interrupted.

"Not anymore, at least not after the ghost king thing. He's a hero now."

"Fine, well the ghost kid you USED to hunt, then. Back to the point." Danny sighed and continued, "I—well—this is really hard, but..."

"Do you know where he is, how we can find him!" Jack interrupted in a hopeful voice.

"That's just it. I do, sort of. You see, well, that ghost kid is..." He gulped then concluded his statement, "Me."

He could see the look of shock in his parents' faces and then they did what he didn't expect them to do. They began to laugh.

"You expect us to believe that you...are…the...ghost boy?" him mom said between giggle fits.

"Yeah, you remember that accident in the lab where you found me with Sam and Tucker a couple years ago and then the portal was working?" Danny asked, trying to convince them.

"Yeah, but what does that have to do with this?" Jack asked, still laughing a little.

"Well I never told you, but when I went inside the portal, I accidentally hit a button and, well, something happened, causing ectoplasm to fuse to my DNA and, well, I kinda became half ghost."

His parents had stopped laughing. Instead they were looking at him, concerned.

_They think you're nuts._

"Danny, sweetie, it would be a lot easier if you showed us," Maddie said to her son, still in a voice meaning 'I don't believe you,' but a little concerned as well.

"Well, normally I just concentrate really hard, like this," Danny said, as he began to concentrate really hard on going ghost, knowing it wouldn't work anyway. "And then usually two rings form here..." Danny kept on explaining, but stopped as two rings DID form, and they DID go up and down him and as they did, he turned into a ghost right in front of his parents. After it was all done he looked at them both, and said, "And that's what usually happens."

"What did I tell you about helping him!" Delilah's master yelled furiously at her.

"But it's not fair that he should have to go through this. He's too young," Delilah explained to her master.

"It's part of growing up. Every hybrid must do it, and soon it will be his time to choose like all the rest," her master said calmly.

"I know, but it's still not fair," Delilah mumbled as they left the room.

"You told them WHAT?" Sam "yelled" at him over their IM conversation on the computer. It wasn't video this time, though, just text.

"I told them I was part ghost, and I showed them," Danny told her and Tucker, who was also part of the conversation.

"Why, though?" Tucker asked him.

"Because I felt it was time, and so did Jazz. Plus, with all this crazy stuff going on, I thought they'd find out eventually anyway. I did tell you about the other day, right?"

"About a hundred times, Danny," Sam replied.

"So it's all for the best, but get this," Danny typed to his friends.

"What?" Tucker asked, waiting for a reply from Danny to pop up.

"When I went to show them I was part ghost the first time, it didn't work."

"Whoa, no one saw that coming," Sam typed to him.

"I know, and the weird thing is, I have no clue why it happened."

"Not even a guess?" Tucker asked.

"Well it could have had something to do with the other day, but I still don't know why that happened either, so no," Danny concluded.

"Well what did they say?" Sam asked.

"Who say?"

"YOUR PARENTS! They couldn't have just said 'oh yeah that's great, honey, blah blah blah,'" Sam told him.

"Oh yeah, well it's kinda hard to explain, but basically they stared at me for a while, then Dad got up and looked at me hard, and then, well, he just said, 'Son, you're going to have to tell us what it's like to be a ghost.' And that was that."

"And your mom?" Tucker asked.

"Oh, well she was different. She got up after Dad got done talking and just sort of stared more before she hugged me and said, 'You know we'd love you no matter what. You should have told us a long time ago,' and then left the room. And the truth is, I probably should have told them sooner than I did," Danny confessed, then from downstairs he heard his dad call him.

"Well I gotta go, guys," he typed to his two friends, and before they could answer, he signed off.

"Sweetie, we've been thinking and we need to lay down some ground rules for the whole 'ghost fighting' thing," Maddie said as Danny sat down at the kitchen table with them.

_Oh boy, here it comes._

"First of all, we will extend your curfew by one hour, because we know you get busy," Maddie said to him.

_Phew...This may not be too bad, after all._

"But..." Jack interrupted.

_Or it could._

"Anytime when the ghost is too hard to beat, or you're too hurt, you have to promise to stop fighting it and leave the rest to us," Jack said to Danny.

"Yeah, sure, sounds easy enough," Danny said, getting up. "Can I go now?"

"One more thing," Maddie said, getting up and going over to where Danny was standing. She grabbed his wrist and snapped on a rather heavy metal bracelet.

"Leave this on at all times. It's a tracker so we don't lose you," Maddie explained.

"And it has a power gauge. It can tell you when you're running low on ghost energy so you know how much you have left" Jack added. "One of my better ideas."

_If Dad created it, chances are it doesn't work.._

"Now can I go?" Danny asked pleadingly.

"Now you can go," Maddie explained.

"Great, now what do we do? You know as well as I know that we can't do what we need to do with that tracker on him," Delilah told her master.

"We just wait," he told her back.

"Wait?"

**A/N Oooooo cliffie! YAY! Well I hope you liked this, cuz I do. I didn't know if I wanted his parents to find out now, or later on, but I chose now! Oh well please review cuz you love me!**

**Lisa**


	4. Birthday Wishes

**A/N Sorry for the late update, but school is a pain, I have homework every night, and I prefer to type b4 I go to bed, so don't expect updates till like middle of the weeks (I type them on the weekends and my beta reader gets em back to me a couple days later) Anyways, this chapter takes place 3 days later, Danny's Birthday to be precise. If you're wondering why, it's because I figured that nothing of real importance should happen between the last chapter and this one. Starting after this though, I'll try not to 'skip' days.**

Disclaimer: I do not own Danny Phantom and co or the episode idea of Forever Phantom, Butch Hartman does and refused to sell him to me. ( JK ) I do however own the idea for this story.

**Forever Phantom**

**Chapter 4: Birthday Wishes**

**DDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDD**

Friday morning, Danny woke up earlier than usual, mainly because his ghost sense was going off. It had been doing that a lot more than usual lately, but Danny had learned to cope with it. Today, though, he wasn't in the mood to fight.

_They just HAD to choose my birthday, didn't they?_ he thought to himself as he rolled over in bed, before getting up, grabbing the tracker his parents were making him wear, and going ghost. He quickly flew out the window to find out whom or what was disturbing him on his sixteenth birthday.

As he flew over Amity Park, though, he saw nothing or no one that he knew was a ghost.

_That's odd. I know my ghost sense went off...Oh well, I guess I should just go back home._

And he did. As he reached his house, he phased through the wall and landed back in bed before returning to normal and falling asleep again.

Three hours later Danny woke up again, this time to his alarm. He got up and got dressed before heading downstairs for breakfast.

"Honey, why are you still wearing that tracker? I thought we told you only to wear it when you go ghost," Maddie asked as he appeared at the kitchen door. He indeed still had the tracker on his wrist from three hours earlier.

"Oh, I had to go out this morning—false alarm—and I forgot to take it off when I got done, that's all."

"Okay, sweetie. Why don't you sit down and have some breakfast before you head out to the movies with Sam and Tucker like you planned," Maddie told him as he sat down at the table.

Jack walked in a few seconds later, covered in ectoplasm.

"Hey, Dad, why all the mess?" Danny asked.

"I was down in the lab working on your—I mean, I was fixing some of the Fenton weapons," he said as Maddie nudged him hard in the side.

"Right," Danny said, returning to his cereal as his dad sat down.

Five minutes later his mom rushed him out of the house, almost pushing him. "Don't want to be late for the movie," Maddie exclaimed.

_Right…_Danny thought. _They're planning something, I know it. _Because the movie was going to start soon and he didn't want to be late meeting Sam and Tucker, he decided to fly to the theater. He loved flying. It was one of the up-sides of being part-ghost, the fact that you could defy all laws of gravity and still get where you wanted in a decent amount of time.

He arrived at the theater with about ten minutes to spare. He landed in the familiar alley way, changed back to normal, and went out to meet Sam and Tucker, who were waiting by the ticket booth.

"Hey, Danny!" Sam said, waving him over.

"Hey, guys. Sorry I'm a little late," he exclaimed.

"Who cares? We still have time. Let's go in," Tucker said, leading the way.

They found seats and then sat down, beginning to talk as they waited for the movie to start.

"So, 16, huh?" Sam asked cheerfully.

"It's really not any different," Danny told her. And in reality, so far it wasn't. Little did he know what lay in store for him later that day.

**DDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDD**

"Well that was a waste of time. Most boring movie ever, in fact," Danny said as they left the theater two hours later.

"I know. I mean, who knew that 'They Came From Mars 2: Passionate Aliens' was a romance," Tucker said, yawning.

"Oh well. We should get going," Sam said, looking at her watch.

"What do you mean 'get going'? We don't have anywhere to—" Sam nudged Tucker and he suddenly stopped. "Oh, right. We should, shouldn't we?"

"Okay guys, what's up? My parents were all weird this morning, too," Danny asked his two best friends.

"Nothing," they both said at the same time.

"Fine. Well, we should go back to my place now, okay?" Danny said as they began to walk towards his house. As they got there, though, he realized all the lights were off and it was dark.

"That's odd. My parents said they'd be home," Danny said out loud.

"Let's just go in," Tucker said, winking at Sam.

Danny opened the door, and his ghost sense went off again. He continued further into the house, and his ghost sense kept going off.

"Mom? Dad, are you there!" he called out as he went. He had a good idea what was up, but he didn't understand why his ghost sense was going off.

No one answered, and as he entered the kitchen, his sense went off about four times in a row.

_This is weird,_ Danny thought. He reached for the light switch, and turned on the light. Sure enough, what he had figured was true, but only about half way.

Sitting behind the table with a big stack of presents on it were Jazz and his mom and dad. Behind them, though, to his surprise, were Ember, Skulker, Technus, the Box Ghost, and Vlad (who his parents didn't know was his archenemy).

"Happy birthday, kiddo," Jack said as Danny looked around the room.

"Wow, umm, I don't know what to say except, WHY ARE THEY HERE!" Danny responded, pointing to the ghosts and Vlad.

"Well, sweetie, once they found out you told us you were part ghost, they decided to invite themselves to your surprise party," Maddie explained. "And, well, we invited Vlad."

"But don't worry, Son. I've got all my weapons ready if they attack," Jack added happily, hoping he would get a chance to use them.

_Right…_

"Oh well, let's get this party started! Whose present do you want to open first?" Maddie asked as she ushered Danny, Sam, and Tucker to the table.

"Just give me one," Danny said as he sat down, still uneasy about all his enemies around him.

Maddie handed him a box that was wrapped in bluish-green paper with bright purple notes all over.

"Let me guess. Ember's, right?" Danny asked, looking at it, imagining what could possibly be inside.

"You got that right, Babypops," Ember said, smiling.

Danny ripped off the paper, trying his best not to be afraid of its contents, but to his surprise, it was just a new radio.

"Is it gonna blow up or something?" Danny asked as he held it far away from his face.

"No, it's just a radio, and also a CD of my music if you ever feel like being mind-controlled."

_File that under things to throw away after the party, _Danny thought to himself.

Next up he cautiously opened Skulker's, to find some sort of ray gun.

"It's for if you ever actually decide to do any real hunting. Push that button, aim, and instant pelt for your bed!" Skulker explained happily.

Technus gave him a chip for his computer, which supposedly held five gigs, but Danny knew better and filed that under his list of things to throw away later, for it would probably crash his computer.

As for the Box Ghost's, it was a big...well, box, containing bubble wrap.

"Gee, ah, thanks," Danny said as he opened that box to see the bubble wrap inside.

"Beware the bubble wrap of doom!" the Box Ghost exclaimed.

The last of the presents from his foes came from Vlad, and to Danny's surprise, it wasn't anything bad at all. In fact, it was pretty cool. Inside the box was a sleek silver belt, a utility belt of the sort. On it was a place to keep his Fenton Thermos, along with several other gadgets that Danny couldn't wait to figure out how to use.

"Well how do you like it? Specially designed for you," Vlad asked.

"But why?" he said, then leaning over to Vlad, whispered, "I thought we were ENEMIES."

"We are, but one must take a break from that now and again, and it's your birthday," Vlad explained with a smile. Danny still wasn't sure he could trust him yet.

"Well, now onto the rest," Jack interrupted, handing Danny a gift from Tucker.

"Great, Tucker. Just what I need, a digital ghost tracker," Danny said, sort of sarcastically, sort of not.

"Yeah, I programmed it myself. It tells you where the ghosts are, and also keeps track of who's in the Ghost Zone, who's in the thermos, and who's in our world," Tucker explained.

"WOW," was all Danny could say, for he was very impressed. "Thanks, Tuck."

And Sam's gift was good too. It was also the only non-ghost related thing he had gotten so far. As he opened the box (which was purple- and black-wrapped) he saw various items. First off, there was a black t-shirt that had a purple skull on it.

"Thanks, Sam. It's really...ummm...something," he said, reaching in for the next item, which was a little envelope containing three free movie passes and three free bowling passes. The last item was also another envelope, this one containing a pass to space camp.

"Whoa, I can't accept this, Sam! It must have cost a fortune," Danny told her as he gazed at the pass then held it out to her.

"Ah, it's nothing, really. You deserve it," Sam said, pushing it back to him.

"Fine," he muttered as he set it aside.

The final gift on the table was Jazz's and sure enough, it was a book. _Ghost Hunting for Morons_.

Danny, feeling slight offended that she thought he would need this after two years of hunting, thanked her and put it aside.

"Mom, Dad, you did get me something, right?" Danny said, looking at the table to see no more presents and trying not to sound too rude.

"Yeah, here," Jack said, reaching into his pockets. He pulled out a set of keys.

"We did some talking, and decided that the Specter Speeder is yours now," Maddie explained as Danny looked confused.

"And I modified it so it has advanced features for your ghost hunting and exploring needs," Jack explained.

_That explains this morning, _Danny thought as he took the keys from his parents.

"But why?" he asked them.

"Because we know you're going to need to go into the Ghost Zone a lot, and we hate to have you go unprotected, so we figured it was the right thing to give you," they both explained.

_Why not a car like normal teenagers?_

"Oh, and one more thing," Jack added with a grin.

"Before you told us, well, you know, we were going to get you a car," Maddie explained. "And seeing as the Specter Speeder didn't really cost us anything, we still are."

_BINGO!_

"Wow, really?" Danny said, rather excited.

"Yup, we'll take you to the dealer tomorrow, okay?" his mom told him.

"Okay," Danny answered.

Overall, it was a rather good haul for a sixteen-year-old hybrid.

**DDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDD**

"Any time now, it will happen, and you know what to do, Delilah, right?" her master asked.

"Yes, but I can't believe you're finally letting me do this on my own. You've only been training me for a thousand years," Delilah answered.

"It's time you take your place in this world," he explained. "Get ready. It will be soon."

**DDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDD**

It was an hour later, and to Jack's disappointment, no ghost had done anything wrong yet. Danny was utterly surprised at this too, for all his foes were being, well, nice.

Music was playing over the speakers in the Fenton home, usually used for alerts, and when the last song ended, his mom wheeled a big cake on a server's cart out to the middle of the room. It was covered in chocolate frosting, except for the top, which had the words "Happy Birthday Danny!" written in white with the familiar DP logo underneath. It was rather impressive.

"Wow, Mom, you outdid yourself," Danny said, rather worried about the taste, the worry showing in his voice.

"Don't worry. Jazz made it. I just decorated," Maddie explained as she caught his worry.

"Okay, well I guess I should blow out the candles and make a wish, right?"

"Any time," Jack said as everyone gathered around him.

Danny thought long and hard on his wish, and finally got a good one in his head. With one, rather ghostly, blow, he blew them all out. In doing so, though, everything went black as he fell to the ground.

**DDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDD**

**A/N yep, this is just as I planned it. I'm evil I know! Lol well did anyone catch the bubble wrap thing from Reign Storm? Yeah I watched that yesterday cuz I was bored. As for the ghosts at his party, well I just wrote it in because this chapter needed something to make it longer...I may make that more important later, may be not, who knows with me, I'm spontaneous like that. Well I hope you liked it, expect greater things in the future! Review please and thank you!**

**Lisa**


	5. The Age of Decision

**A/N OMG I'm sorry it took so long you guys. I wanted to finish Along Came a Spider before I wrote this though because this is a majorly important chapter. Also I just didn't have time and I wasn't too sure how I wanted this to work, plus I wanted it to be amazing. Which it is. So without further ado, I give you chapter 5!**

Disclaimer: I do not own Danny Phantom and co or the episode idea of Forever Phantom, Butch Hartman does and refused to sell him to me. ( JK ) I do however own the idea for this story and the OC Delilah.

**Forever Phantom**

**Chapter 5: The Age of Decision**

DDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDD

"Danny? Danny, are you awake?"

Danny's eyes slowly opened as he was nudged awake.

"Yeah, I'm fine. I just..." he suddenly stopped and looked around the room in which he was in.

"Who are you and why am I here?" he demanded as he sat up and gazed at the girl who had awoken him. She had straight, shiny red hair that went down to at least her hips and her eyes were a bright blue. She was wearing an elegant white skirt with a pale blue tank top. Around her neck there was a pendant that looked like a heart with a 'D' in the middle, dangling on a chain. But the thing that threw Danny off the most was the fact that she had had bright white wings, she was glowing, and she was hovering a little bit above the ground.

_We must be in the ghost zone_, he thought to himself as he waited for an answer.

"Well it's a long story, but I'm willing to tell you if you don't mind listening," she said as she sat down on the edge of the bed Danny had been sleeping on.

"Do I have a choice?" Danny asked sarcastically.

"No," she replied.

"Then go ahead," he sighed.

She then sighed back and began to speak. "My name is Delilah and I'm a guardian spirit," she began, and seeing Danny open his mouth to ask questions, she added, "Save all questions until the end, okay?"

Danny nodded and they continued.

"Since the dawn of time, my people, the guardian spirits, have been here to watch and protect all the people who roam the land. We're each trained for many years by the one we call 'The Master' who has been watching over us since our creation. He trains all guardians for ten years, starting when we are ten years of age, before we are assigned to a person to watch. For five years I was in training to become a guardian, but then you were created, and I, still needing five more years of training, was picked out of all the experienced guardians to watch over you.

"Why me, a spirit who still needed to learn the basics of the job, picked to watch over you, you ask. Well maybe it was because of my unique connection to both the human and ghost worlds. You see, Danny, I was once a human too, and I was born with unique powers, but my parents thought I was strange so they basically chucked me into the ghost zone, where I eventually ended up being raised here, in the spirit realm.

"So you're 15 then?" was all Danny could say.

"Yeah," she answered, then added, "So are you as confused as I am?"

"Maybe. So you're telling me you were once human, but now you live here and watch me twenty-four seven?"

"Yeah, some life," she said with a sigh and looked down at the ground.

"Sorry, I just don't know why you would want to be responsible for someone else's life, that's all," he said, getting up and putting his hand on her shoulder.

"We all have a destiny, Daniel, all of us, and mine was to be here, watching over you."

"Okay, so why am I here?" Danny asked, still confused as to where this was going.

"Everyone gets a choice in life—if they're going to go back for seconds on the buffet or stop where they are, if they're going to buy the brown puppy or the white one, or if they're going to turn left on the fork in the road or right. We all have choices, and sadly, Danny, it's time for you to make that choice," she said with tears beginning to show in her eyes.

"What do you mean, it's time? I don't understand," he asked, completely lost in the whole thing.

"It's just so hard for me to do this. I knew it would come someday, but I'm just not ready, I'll never be," she explained, starting to tear up.

"Wait a second, I think I'm starting to understand. This has to do with my ghost powers, doesn't it?" he said, scooting over to sit by her on the bed.

"Did you honestly think that you would be half-ghost forever?" Delilah said as she stopped sobbing and looked him in the eyes.

"Well, Vlad is, so I assumed, yeah," Danny answered truthfully. By all accounts, since the accident, he had pictured being a "halfa" forever. Was there really a way out?

"Vlad Masters is an exception to the rules, because he got his powers AFTER the age of decision," she explained.

"Age of decision?" She had once again just lost Danny.

"The age of decision. It's basically that when anyone who's half ghost turns sixteen, they must then make a choice, for they can no longer roam the earth as both human and ghost."

"So you're telling me I can no longer do both?" Danny asked, starting to finally understand, but then added, "Wait, is that why my ghost powers have been acting up lately?"

All Delilah could do was nod, but after a few seconds, responded, "Seeing as you are getting older, your body is trying to tell you that you need to stick with one thing, because it can't support both any more."

"So that's what this is all about," he said to himself quietly, as Delilah just sat next to him, still sobbing a little bit.

"I can't do this. I'm not strong enough. I need more training," she finally said, getting up.

"No, no, no, I think you're doing fine. You just need to get a grip, that's all," Danny told her kindly.

"Really?"

"Yeah. Now tell me, calmly, what am I really doing here and why are you explaining all this to me?"

"Well, since you are now sixteen, you must make a choice, either to live life as a full time human or a full time ghost."

"Either way, do I get to stay with my family and friends, or do I have to live in the ghost zone forever?" Danny asked, trying to piece everything together.

"No matter what your choice, you will still be allowed to live on earth with your family, friends, and your girlfriend," Delilah said with a smile.

"GIRLFRIEND?" Danny asked angrily. "I don't have a girlfriend!"

"Oh, come on, isn't it obvious?"

"What's obvious...wait, Sam? She is NOT my girlfriend," Danny protested.

"Right..." Delilah replied, rolling her eyes.

"Hey, can we get back to business or not?" Danny asked, dropping the subject of Sam.

"Yeah, so anyway, you have to make your decision, Danny, and soon."

"Like how soon?" Danny asked.

"Like in the next twenty minutes soon," Delilah said again with a smile.

"NO WAY," Danny protested.

"Hey, I don't make the rules, I just enforce 'em."

"Oh fine, but how can I choose? I want to do both," Danny said with a sigh as he sat back down on the bed.

"Listen, I know it's a hard decision, but think about this—You have your powers for a reason, and if you weren't intended to do great things, then you probably wouldn't have your powers," Delilah explained in a serious tone.

"Yeah, but Vlad has powers and nothing he does is great," Danny added.

"Actually, he may be evil, but he still does great things. Evil, but great," Delilah finished.

"Okay fine, but name one other person with 'powers' who's done great things," Danny said, thinking how difficult it would be for her to name someone.

"Me," was all Delilah said.

_Ah crap_, Danny thought upon hearing this.

"Yes, Daniel, I do, in fact, have abilities beyond what you will ever have, and I've done great things with them. Otherwise you wouldn't be here right now."

"Okay, so I'm meant to do something great. That doesn't make the decision any easier," Danny moaned. "I wish I had someone here to help me decide."

"Well you don't. All you have is me, and I gave you my opinion," Delilah commented.

"I know...And you're right, I'm meant to do great things, so I should probably keep my powers, but I'm going to miss my human side so much, and what about school and stuff?" Danny asked.

"Don't worry, we have ways here that can fix all that," Delilah answered mystically. "AND you will be able to go human for a few random days a year. You'll know when, because you'll feel it."

"How is that possible?" Danny asked, confused, yet happy at the same time.

"I have my ways, Danny. Let's not question it."

"Okay, so now that I've made my decision, what do I do?" he asked, not knowing what would happen next.

"Basically I do some magic stuff, you get 24 more hours as a human, and then you get to 'go ghost' permanently," Delilah explained in a bored manner, as if she had heard it a zillion times before.

"Okay, so what, you're going to wave a wand or something and make it happen?"

"Not exactly. Get up," she demanded.

He did and also moved to the middle of the room when she motioned him to.

"Okay, it might get kinda chilly, and possibly a little freaky. It might be best to close your eyes," she explained as he stood there listening.

"Okay, forget it! I'm out!" Danny said upon hearing this.

"Do you want to die? Seriously, do you?!" Delilah yelled at him.

"Die? What are you talking about?" Danny asked, feeling confused again.

"If you don't do this, your body will be overwhelmed and you will eventually die," Delilah said ho-humly.

"Fine, just do it already" Danny said as he prepared himself for what was about to come.

"Okay, here goes nothing," Delilah said softly to herself.

_You can do this. You've practiced a billion times. You can totally do this,_ was what her mind was saying as she reached her right arm out and waved her hand in a swirly motion right at Danny. Instantly a tornado of blue and green light began to swirl around him, getting more intense and brighter as it got bigger and higher. She was right, it was very cold, but it didn't hurt, yet.

The tornado reached the top of Danny's head, and then it began to very slowly descend, taking with it something of Danny's, for it hurt like crap. About five minutes later and it was gone, and a good thing, too, because Danny was beginning to get really sore.

"What was that?" Danny asked, rubbing his head.

"The tornado of transformation. It rises and then descends, taking with it all the human energy in you, except enough to last one more day," Delilah said as Danny continued to rub his body.

"Oh, so are we done, then?" he asked, praying for a yes.

"Almost. I have one more thing I've been working on that you might like. It took me forever to master, but it's worth it."

"It's not painful, is it?" Danny asked hesitantly.

"No. In fact, it takes like five seconds. Here, come closer," she said, gesturing for him to come closer to her.

Once he did, she muttered a few random words and then touched the emblem on his suit. Instantly, the famous blue rings appeared around his waste, going up and down, as if he were going ghost. He looked down as they did and was in awe by the time they got done.

His plain old black and white HAZMAT suit had changed. The boots were bright green, with black soles, and a black, followed by green, band above them. His arms were the same—black gloves with green, black, green bands on them. This same pattern repeated on his belt, which was now green, with a black followed by green band above and below it. And the white collar was also now green. To top it all off, the emblem was green as well.

"Wow. Why did you do that?" he asked.

"It's your sixteenth birthday. You needed a change, and I like you," she said with a blush.

"How can I thank you?" Danny asked.

"By using your powers for good, deal?" she asked, reaching out her hand. Danny took hers with his black-gloved hand and shook.

"Deal. So do I get to go back now?"

"Yeah. If you lay down on that bed and go to sleep, you will wake up where you were last, no time passing, in human form," she explained.

"Okay, then. Time to go back," he said, lying on the bed.

"Good luck, Daniel. If you need anything, I'll always be watching and all you have to do is ask for me."

"Okay," he said with a yawn, as he was pretty tired. He leaned back and fell asleep.

DDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDD

**A/N OMG this is awesome, I'm soo happy w/ myself, what did you think? I have pics of both Delilah and Danny in my deviant art gallery, the links are on my profile if you care to lookie. I hope you liked it!**

**Lisa**


	6. The Truth

**A/N: Wow, it's been forever, but this is here just in time for the holiday season. What ever holiday you may celebrate, I hope it's a special one for all my readers! Ummm I had alot of free time due to break so that's why this is finally out. I may even do another chapt over break, which I still have 1 week and 3 days of...happy reading guys!**

Disclaimer: I do not own Danny Phantom and co or the episode idea of Forever Phantom. Butch Hartman does and refused to sell him to me. (JK) I do however own the idea for this story.

**Forever Phantom**

**Chapter 6: The Truth**

* * *

"Is he gone?" came a voice from the shadows. It was a deep voice, almost evil, in fact. It gave Delilah the chills, as always.

"Yeah, he's gone," was all she said as he emerged from the shadows.

"Good."

Upon revealing himself, one would think he was a demon, but Delilah knew better. His hair was long, grizzly, and all in his face. The face hidden in the shadows of the hair was hollow and an extremely light, almost sickly, flesh color. His lips stood out deeply against his pale face, for they were a dark redish, almost bloody, color. And his eyes? There was really one word for them: deadly. One glimpse into them would be enough to kill someone. They were a dark blue, but extremely bloodshot as if he never slept.

The rest of him wasn't much better. He was muscular, but somewhat bulky as well. The white shirt he was wearing was now a dirty grey color and had rips all over, intentional probably. Over his shirt he wore a leather jacket, which had seen its peak about twenty years ago. He had on jeans that were rolled up to his knees and black fingerless leather gloves on his hands, ready for action if needed. The final touch was his black combat boots, covered in chains and the such. It was him, the one Delilah knew solely as "Master."

"Your story was so sappy, I'm surprised he believed you," was all he said.

"Well he did, didn't he?" she replied coldly.

"Seriously, the whole 'guardian spirit' thing? How long did that take to come up with?" he said, chuckling to himself.

"Oh just about as long as it took you to come up with a good reason to make him stay ghost. I mean, death? Come on!"

They laughed together for a few moments as they thought of how corny her story really was.

The whole time, though, she was curious to know what her Master had in store for that poor ghost boy.

"_I hope he doesn't hurt him too badly,_" she found herself thinking. After all, he was just sixteen.

"So you probably want to know how him being ghost forever would help me conquer the world, when he is a pretty competent hunter," he said, breaking the silence.

"Yeah, a little. I mean, he could help you more if he were human forever, couldn't he?" she asked, curious.

"Maybe, but I can't use my powers on humans, now can I?" he sneered, showing his gross yellowing teeth.

"You wouldn't!" She leaped up and glared at him. It was almost frightening, really.

"Now, now, Delilah, remember who raised you once your real parents chucked you, and what I promised you once I gained world control?"

"Yeah, I know, I know, you don't have to remind me," she said, sitting back down, then asked quietly, "So when do you start?"

"Not for awhile. He needs to believe his changing to ghost was really a good move first, then once he's ready, I'll be too."

One final nod was all Delilah could do as she stared at her feet.

**

* * *

**

"Danny, Danny!"

Danny found himself, once again, being nudged awake, this time by him mom. He got up and rubbed his head. Man that was some dream. He looked around and saw the cake, smashed into the ground and all over the place. The various ghosts who had attended his party were now gone, leaving Sam, Tucker, and his family, all of whom were staring down at him, worried.

"Thank goodness! We thought—well, never mind that now, as long as you're safe!"

Maddie grabbed her son and gave him a suffocating hug.

"Mom, Mom, it's okay, really," was all Danny could choke out as his mom finally let go.

"You worried her, that's all," Sam said shyly. "You worried all of us."

"That's nothing compared to the weird dream I had," Danny said, rubbing his head again. "It was so real."

In all actuality, Danny didn't think it had really happened. I mean, come on? A green suit? A spirit who watches your every move? Ghost forever? It wasn't at all possible. As he thought all this, he got up and put his hands casually into his pockets. In doing so, he felt a piece of paper.

"_That wasn't there earlier, was it? _he wondered as he pulled it out and unfolded it.

**I'll be there if you need anything, I promise.**

**Delilah, your guardian.**

Danny gasped. Had it really happened? All that stuff, was he really going to be sapped into the ghost thing for life?

"It's nice that you guys worried, really, but I think I need to talk to Tucker and Sam alone for a little while, upstairs," he said, gesturing for them to follow him to his room.

"Fine, but you need your rest after a trauma like that," Maddie told him.

* * *

"Danny, what's this about?" Tucker asked as they ran up the stairs after Danny.

Danny quickly closed the door and sat on his bed.

"You wouldn't believe me if I told you but while I was 'asleep,' this spirit, Delilah, told me I had to stay ghost forever, and that she had been watching me for quite a while," Danny told them, rather quickly.

"Hold up. You're not thinking any of this was real. You did fall pretty hard after you blacked out," Sam said worriedly.

"I didn't think so, but then I found this," Danny told them, handing them the paper.

" 'I'll be there if you need anything, I promise'?" Tucker read out loud. "Whoa, so maybe you're right, but then why aren't you in ghost form if you're supposed to be ghost forever?"

"She said I had one more day as a normal person," Danny explained.

"Like half ghost is normal," Sam said under her breath as Danny glared at her.

"Just kidding, okay?" she chuckled.

"Well I know one way to find out if it was real or not."

With that, he got up and concentrated hard on going ghost, praying in his head that maybe, just maybe, his suit would still be normal. The new one was awesome, but he didn't want it to be real because that meant, well, that he would be ghost forever, and he didn't really want that.

The rings appeared and as they did their thing, Sam and Tuck gasped.

He looked down.

"_Aww, man."_

His suit was, in fact, the way Delilah had made it back in that weirdo realm. Which meant he really did have twenty-four hours left as a human before he would be Phantom forever.

"Sweeeet suit, man!" Tuck exclaimed as Danny stood there, modeling in a sense.

"And this Delilah person did this to you? How do you know she isn't trying to trick you?" Sam asked, somewhat jealous of Danny's sudden change in appearance. After all, she was the one who had made his emblem originally, and that made it seem like he was hers. But now, what with the new 'makeover,' she felt like she had lost her one thing that really bonded them for life.

"I just know. She was so nice, and peaceful, and did I mention her long red hair? It was so...red," Danny said.

"Does she have a sister, by chance?" Tucker asked, daydreaming.

"Boys..." Sam sighed. "Fine, so maybe you are going to be stuck in ghost mode, forever, but what about school? And I know your parents were okay with a half ghost kid, but I'm not too sure if they'll be okay with a full one."

"She said school would be taken care of, and Mom and Dad will be fine with it, trust me," Danny grinned.

* * *

"WHAT!"

So maybe they weren't as fine as he had hoped, but hey, they were his parents and they had the right to be concerned. Just maybe not this much.

"How could you make such a big decision without asking us first?" Maddie asked him.

"Yeah, how could you make such a big decision without asking your mother first?" Jack asked.

"Jack!"

"If the boy wants to be a ghost, fine with me. Maybe now we can test him."

"We are not testing on our son, no matter what."

"Ah, Maddie, why not?"

"HE'S OUR SON!"

"HEY, I'M STILL HERE!" Danny screamed over his parents' arguments.

"Sorry, son," Maddie said, sitting back down, for both she and Jack were standing up now.

"Do you really think I could confront you on this? I had like twenty minutes to decide and you guys weren't anywhere in sight," Danny told them.

"He has a point," Jack said.

"Still, he's our baby boy, and I never planned on him growing up to be the one thing we despised," Maddie pointed out.

"I guess we can't despise them anymore," Jack said.

'_Guess not'_ Danny thought.

* * *

**A/N: Wow, my writing style has definitely developed over those 2 months I didn't type. Thank you Mrs. Paradis (english teacher)!! So was it worth the wait? I hope so!**

**Lisa**


	7. Forever More

**A/N So This is it guys, the one. Anyways, I have the next chapter half way through right now, expect it sometime. Anyways, umm this chapter is sort of cheesy, and I'm sorry for that, I'm trying my best. The next chapter will be alot better, really. **

Disclaimer: I do not own Danny Phantom and co or the episode idea of Forever Phantom, Butch Hartman does and refused to sell him to me. ( JK ) I do however own the idea for this story.

**Forever Phantom**

**Chapter 7: Forever More**

**

* * *

**

Danny woke up to his alarm clock going off the next morning. He hit the snooze button and rolled over before he realized what day it was. Jumping out of bed, he quickly ran over to the mirror to see if he was still human. And in fact he was.

Some part of him wanted to not have to worry about what was to come later that day, like maybe it really was a dream. But by now he knew better than to hope because it was all completely real.

He still had that note, the one Delilah had given him the day before. It was on his dresser, for he didn't know what to do or make of it. Danny slowly walked over to get it, maybe read it through one more time? He picked it up and it did, in fact, still contain the same message as yesterday, though Danny didn't know how to interpret it.

He could definitely use some help now, but how was he supposed to contact her? Could he just call out her name and hope she answered? She had never really given him the details, after all, and if she were watching, she would hear him, right?

"_Right,"_ thought Danny, and with that, he whispered her name just loud enough for a spirit who's watching you to hear.

It apparently worked, because within a matter of seconds, there was a purple whirlwind above his bed, eventually fading to reveal Delilah, standing on it.

"Yeah?" was all she could say.

"I wasn't sure how to contact you. Is just saying your name okay?" Danny asked, although it apparently was.

"Sure. So what's the problem?" she asked, sitting down on the edge of his bed.

Somehow her presence had already lessened the tension in the air, and it made Danny a lot calmer.

"Well, I know I'm supposed to change today, but I'm still really confused," he explained, sitting down next to her.

"You should be. It's normal," she said calmly.

"It's not normal for a human to turn ghost without dying, though," Danny responded back.

"Well yeah, but that's not the point. Like I said yesterday, your powers are there for a reason. You'll understand someday," she concluded, then got up and stood on the bed, closing her eyes to concentrate on leaving.

"Wait!" he called, seeing that she was probably going to leave.

"What now?" Delilah said, almost losing her cool.

"I just…well, thanks," he concluded, feeling awkward and blushing.

"No problem, any time. Now if you'd excuse me, I was at a meeting." With that she concentrated again, and disappeared in a vast whirlwind of purple.

* * *

"So what did he want?" her Master asked her as she reappeared in the room.

"Well, he was nervous, that's all, so I pulled some charm and he felt better, a lot better, in fact," she explained to him.

"A lot?" he asked, concerned. "You're not growing attached, are you?"

"With him?!? Yeah right!" was all she could say, although in her head she was beginning to think this whole plan was just plain wrong. But she couldn't tell _him_ that. So she figured to just go along with it for now.

"Well, if you do grow attached, you know what will happen," he told her evilly.

"Yeah, I know," she said, looking at the floor.

* * *

"She was in your room and you didn't invite me?" Tucker asked, astonished. "Man , some people get all the luck."

He, Danny, and Sam were all sitting at their usual table at the Nasty Burger, waiting on their food and discussing Danny's problems.

"She can't be that pretty, otherwise Danny would be swooning over her like he does Valerie and Paulina," Sam commented. "And speaking of Valerie…"

Just then Valerie walked up to their table carrying their tray of food. It was apparently her shift today.

"Hey guys, I got one tofu soy melt, Sam," she said handing Sam the disgusting smelling sandwich, wincing. "One Mighty Meaty Meal," handing it to Tucker, of course. "And one regular burger, no onions, and a small fry," she finished, giving Danny his food and smiling rather kindly. She obviously never really got over him.

"Thanks, Val," he said, tossing her a couple bucks in change before she walked off to do the rest of her job.

"You know, with you going ghost forever now, Valerie is going to start wondering a few things," Tucker commented.

"Like where Danny Fenton went and why the heck Danny Phantom is hanging out with us," Sam finished.

"Don't worry, guys. I got it covered, okay?" Danny told them, taking a bite out of his burger. "Delilah did say that school was already going to be fixed, so it's all good," he said with a mouthful of meat, spitting some on Sam as she gasped in disgust.

"Well fine, if you want to get hunted all the time, that's your problem," Sam finished as she wiped his burger bits off her shirt.

* * *

When he got home, he looked at the clock, realizing he only had about an hour left of his normal, carefree, teenage lifestyle before he gave it all up. He didn't know what to do about Valerie. He was, after all, her number one target, and also the one she was holding out for at the same time. Once he changed, she'd more than likely find out he was both, but then again, everyone would.

"_Not that it would matter. I mean, no more Danny Fenton anyway, so it's not like I'm really both,"_ he found himself thinking.

But Delilah had said that school would be covered and stuff, so he was praying in his mind that it included certain ghost hunters.

His mind stopped thinking, though, when he heard the big clock tower outside chime 3:00, which meant one hour until 'it' happened, or so he assumed. He wasn't sure how it was going to happen, but he knew that he needed Tucker and Sam there, which was why they had both volunteered to show up around 3:30.

Without them, he would feel pretty nervous, after all.

* * *

"So did you tell her?" Tucker asked when both he and Sam showed up thirty minutes later.

"Tell who, what?" Danny asked, confused.

"Tell Valerie, you know!" he replied furiously.

"Was I supposed to?"

"Well you did kinda leave early when you saw Valerie's shift end," Sam explained.

"Oh…well I didn't, okay?" Danny told them. "I'm just going to ride it out and see what happens."

"You mean you don't want to patch things up before _it_ happens?" Tucker asked.

"Patch what up? We're fine!" Danny asked, getting annoyed.

"I mean, I figured you'd want to get back together with her," he told his friend.

"We're just friends now, and besides, I'm sort of waiting for someone else now," Danny concluded.

"Who...oh wait..._her," _Sam knew it. Danny did have the hots for that spirit girl, but there was something about her, even though she had never met her, that Sam didn't like.

"No not her," Danny finished. "Although she is pretty hot."

"You do know she's probably watching you," Sam said.

"Aww crap," Danny said, frustrated, putting his hand on his head. "That was dumb."

"You're telling me," came a familiar voice from behind. They all turned around to see Delilah, standing there in all her glory. "Don't worry 'bout it, though. I'm used to it," she added, blushing.

"Wow...do you have a sister by chance?" Tucker asked before getting shoved aside by Sam.

"So what are _you_ doing here?" she asked coldly.

"Umm well I kinda got to perform a ritual that will make that boy," she pointed at Danny, "ghost forever," she answered curtly.

"Right...well I've got my eye on you. If you harm him..."

"Don't worry," she said, nodding her head and turning to Danny. "Ready?"

"Do I have to be?" he answered.

"No," and with that, she put out her hand and made the familiar whirlwind appear, sending Danny into the pain again.

The tornado disappeared and that was that. He was, forever more, Danny Phantom.

* * *

**A/N. Yes, I know he should have told Val, and I originally wrote it so he did, if you really want to see that one, tell me, but trust me, it's bad! I was no good at writing her in character at all. So I re-wrote it. This, I feel, is much better, and kind of makes you wonder what's up w/ Delilah and the master. Well thanks for reading, guys!**

**Lisa**


	8. Problems and Solutions

**A/N WOOT!!!! This turned out really good. That's all I have to say. Oh yeah, and thanks to my beta reader, you rock so much! **

Disclaimer: I do not own Danny Phantom and co or the episode idea of Forever Phantom, Butch Hartman does and refused to sell him to me. ( JK ) I do however own the idea for this story.

**Forever Phantom**

**Chapter 8: Problems and solutions**

**DDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDD**

"Yes, perfect. Everything is going according to the plan."

Master was standing in front of a large screen, watching as Delilah did her stuff. He had to admit she was pretty well prepared.

"All we need now is for the boy to abuse his powers and he'll be mine," he continued. "All mine."

He watched the screen and laughed maniacally as he did.

DDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDD

"So, how do you feel?" Delilah asked once the tornado had disappeared.

"Well besides the pain all over, I feel fine," he answered as he sat down on the bed. Delilah began to sit down too, but Sam quickly rushed and stole her spot, leaving Delilah to stand in front of him instead.

"So, is that it? He can't ever be human again?" Sam asked, concerned.

"Oh, he'll be able to once in a while, when he needs it most. You see, we spirits have ways of working through the bugs in the system sometimes," Delilah answered.

"How will I know?" Danny asked, tired.

"You'll just know, trust me," was all she said, and Danny somehow managed to believe her once more.

"Well, my work here is done," she said, nodding her head.

"Wait!" Danny cried, like he had earlier. He needed some answers before she left.

"What!" she asked, sounding almost evil before going nice again. It was things like this that kept Sam from trusting the spirit completely.

"Well you said school would be taken care of, but you never really told me anything," Danny said.

"Oh, that's all? Geeze, I thought it was important!" she said, laughing. "Basically, when you go back to school in—what? five days?"

Danny nodded and she continued.

"So when you get back to school, it will be like you've always been there, as Danny Phantom, I mean," she finished.

"What?" Danny still didn't get it.

"Well teachers won't realize that you changed. To them the ghost boy will have always been there, same with the students, or most of them, the one's you don't know too well."

"Wait, so you mean the people he knows from school besides us will realize Danny Fenton is gone?" Sam asked, afraid of the answer.

"Yup."

"Crap," Danny said under his breath.

This little fact changed the whole situation. Valerie would probably hunt him nonstop, thinking he killed Danny Fenton or something. And Paulina, well, she would finally be all over him, but he didn't want that anymore. At least Dash wouldn't bully him, though ,he realized.

"So what do I do about those people?" Danny asked, hoping for a way out.

"Well you'll either have to let them be and see what happens or explain it to them," Delilah told him. "But explaining to them probably won't do any good because you can't show them anymore."

Danny just nodded in frustration. "Being ghost forever isn't all it's cracked up to be, I guess."

"You can do it. I have faith in you," Delilah said, touching her hand to his emblem and making him feel all warm inside. After about one second she removed it and stepped back. A few moments later her usual purple tornado appeared and she disappeared like that, leaving the gang alone in Danny's room.

DDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDD

"You did it. Now all we have to do is wait," Master said upon her return.

"How long, though?" Delilah asked, curious. Now that the plan was in action, she wanted it to be over with.

"About until his school starts up, I'd say. He needs a chance to get used to it before we can use him." With that, he stepped out of the room, leaving Delilah to just wonder why she was stuck in this plan to begin with.

DDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDD

"So what are you going to do about Valerie?" Tucker asked Danny once Delilah had gone.

"I don't know, but this is all so complicated. I can't do it," Danny said, putting his head down and running his hand through his forever snowy white hair. "I didn't sign up for this when I got my powers."

"Oh, come on Danny. You can do it. I know you can," Sam told him calmly as she sat next to him on his bed.

"Yeah, well you're not the one who has to be ghost forever, which means having to figure out how to not get killed by my ex-girlfriend."

"Well, yeah," Sam admitted.

"I really don't know what to do now, guys," he said, getting up off his bed.

As he thought, he did some walking, and in walking by his dresser, he stopped and looked down. He had almost forgotten about it, but it was still there, and now was when he would need it most. He reached down and picked it up. He looked at it for a second and then put the tracking device his parents had given him a few days ago on his wrist.

Had it really only been a few days? It seemed like forever to Danny.

Examining it more closely than before, he realized his dad had done something right. The gauge told him how much energy he had left, and the little green light on top flashed when it got low. He silently wondered how something like that would know his energy level, but didn't ponder it, for he noticed something else on his dresser as well.

It was Delilah's note, except it wasn't folded like he had left it that morning. It was wide open. He picked it up and read it, in shock. There was a new message on it.

**The answers to all your problems lie within the problems themselves. I know you'll do the right thing, and I'll always be here for you.**

**Delilah.**

"Hey guys, check this out!" Danny called to his friends.

"It's just her note. We've seen it before," Sam sighed as she got up.

"I know, but it has a different message on it now," he explained.

"What do you think it means?" Tucker asked, reading over his shoulder.

"I think it means I have to tell Valerie, before school starts, and that she'll understand."

"Right. Valerie is going to understand when you can't show her. Fat chance," Sam commented.

"Well I gotta try," Danny said, and with that flew out the window, leaving Sam and Tucker dumbstruck.

DDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDD

Ten minutes later he was in the hallway leading to her apartment, getting ready to knock on the door. But before he could, Sam and Tucker came running up behind him, out of breath.

"Guys, what are you doing here, and why are you so tired?" Danny asked as he turned around to face them.

"You'd be tired too if you had to run ten blocks," Sam said sarcastically.

"We...came because...we figured...you'd need...help...and proof," Tucker finished, out of breath. He weakly held up a photo album. It was Danny's, the one he kept all their old photos in. He grabbed it from Tucker and looked through it.

"Nice try, Tuck, but in all these pictures, it shows me as Danny Phantom, so I doubt it will help."

"No way," Sam said, taking it from him and skimming the book.

"Wow, these spirits really do know what they're doing," Tucker commented.

"Yeah, a little too much if you ask me," Sam said under her breath.

"Huh?" Danny asked.

"Oh nothing," Sam told him, blushing a little.

"Listen, are we going to tell Val or not?" Tucker asked.

"Oh yeah!" Danny remembered and turned around, knocking on her door.

He heard a heavy thud and an "OW!" come from the other end as Valerie dropped her weights and ran to answer the door. The expression on her face was total shock when the door opened.

"What are YOU doing here and why are THEY with you? You didn't hurt them, did you?"

Yup, that was Valerie, always jumping to conclusions. And always ready, for she reached in her pocket and grabbed an ectogun, aiming it right at Danny.

"Hold up ,Valerie," Sam protested, stepping in front of Danny, "He didn't hurt us."

She lowered her weapon, a little. "Then why are you with him? He's the enemy," she asked.

"No, he's not. He's our friend," Tucker said, stepping in front next to Sam.

Valerie tried to make it out. There really was no reason for them to hate him like she did that she knew of. But he was still the enemy to her, and she hated to see the few people who were somewhat nice to her hurt.

"He can't be. I mean, I never see you guys together." Valerie was just making up excuses now, because she really didn't know what was going on.

"Yeah, you do, actually."

This was the first thing Danny had said to her since they had arrived and it had hit her hard.

"No I don't," she protested.

"Yeah you do. Well, sort of," Tucker finished before a fight could start.

"Just let us in and give us fifteen minutes to explain and then we'll leave you alone," Sam said, making her way in anyway, followed by Danny and Tucker.

"What is this about?" Valerie asked, never putting down her gun.

"Well you have definitely seen me with them before. Actually, all the time," Danny explained.

"Hey, wait! Where's Danny? What did you do to him!" Valerie suddenly realized that Danny was not with them.

"That's just it. I..." Danny started, "am Danny."

"Yeah I know you are, but I meant Danny Fenton," Valerie explained.

"That's me, or was me," Danny said lightly.

"Right.…You expect me to believe you're Danny Fenton when it's not possible for ghosts to be half human and there's absolutely no proof what so ever," Valerie said, almost laughing.

"It's true, really, look", Tucker said, getting up and handing her the album.

"All I see are a bunch of photos of you guys and Phantom," Valerie said. "Is this some kind of early April Fools Day joke?"

"Nope," came a voice from behind, causing Valerie to shriek and jump about five inches into the air.

"You've got to stop doing that!" Danny complained, getting up from his spot on Val's bed.

"I know, but it's so much fun!" Delilah explained.

"GHOST!" Valerie screamed, seeing Delilah, as she aimed her gun at her.

"Now let me explain to you. I'm not a ghost, I'm a spirit, and I'm not bad either," Delilah said, holding out her hand to get Valerie to back off.

Poor Valerie was getting antsy. She had to shoot something sometime soon or she'd go nuts!

"Right...that's what he says," Valerie said, nodding to Danny, who just let out a weak smile. "What do you want, anyway!?"

"Yeah," Sam said, then added, "Sorry," quietly.

"I'm here to show you the truth," Delilah told her.

With that she turned around to the blank wall above Valerie's bed and pointed her finger to it, nodding her head. All of a sudden, a slideshow type thing started to show on the wall, without an actual projector.

Valerie watched in amazement, along with the rest, as it showed several different occasions in which Danny went ghost. Then it ended with the clip of what had happened that morning, starting when Delilah had appeared, and ending once Danny had become ghost forever. Then it was over.

"Does that explain things?" Delilah asked the dumbstruck Valerie.

"Uhhh," was all she could say. She really was shocked. If it was all true, then her fear of hurting Danny, had they gotten into a relationship, meant nothing, for she had done it several times. Her brain finally beginning to work, she asked, stupidly, "So he's, he's...?"

"Yeah, he really is Danny Fenton and Danny Phantom. He has been all along," Delilah finished. "I'll be leaving now," and with that, she disappeared again.

"How long?" Valerie asked, finally realizing the truth.

"Since right before freshman year, but now I'm ghost forever and I had to tell you, or I'd probably be in bigger trouble than I am now," Danny explained.

"Yeah, he figured he'd better tell you now, or get hunted forever," Sam said.

"Plus, he knew you'd wonder what happened when Phantom showed up at school and hung out with us all the time," Tucker added.

"So this was the best option, really," Danny finished.

"Okay, so if this is really true, then you're really Danny?" Valerie was almost caught up, and had finally lowered her gun.

"I've always been Danny, just not the same Danny," he said, taking her hand. She blushed, but Danny let go when he heard Sam make a rather loud coughing noise.

Then Val said something Danny wasn't expecting.

"I can't believe you lied to me for over two years! We even almost dated and you still didn't bother to mention this one thing!" She threw her hands up furiously in anger as she said this.

"Hey, you never bothered to tell me you were a ghost hunter," Danny shot back.

"But you knew I was, obviously!" Valerie was mad, and still holding an ectogun, which made the fight even more dangerous.

"Well, I...I—fine, be that way!" With that he went intangible and flew out of the room, leaving Sam and Tucker dumbstruck, sitting on Val's bed.

"Heh, ghosts, what can you do?" Tucker said, as he and Sam showed themselves to the door and left.

"Ghosts..." Valerie sighed as she threw herself onto the bed and lay their in sorrow.

DDDDDDDDDDDDDDD

**A/N Holy cow, long chapter! But I think I kept Val sorta In Character, unlike the original chapter 7 that no one got to read (Thank God) so this was really good, for me anyway, and I hope you aren't disappointed. I almost had her be fine with it and ask to help him fight, but then I thought, no...that's not Valerie in this situation. So I did this. I hoped it worked! **

Lisa


	9. READ PLEASE

Sorry Guys, but I will be taking a breif Hiatus from this story and here's why:

1) I'm stumped on a certain part and I have no idea what to do, so I need to take the time off to think

2) I have another story I want to start, and I hate typing 2 at once.

3) I'm not entirely proud of the first 4-ish chapters of this story, so I'm considering re-writing them, tweeking them a lil, so I want to wait 'till I have time to actually do that.

4) Did I mention the other story I really want to work on?

5) I'm even entirely into this story anymore, plus it doesn't seem too popular, so yeah.

Ok, I will resume this story in time, I promise, but right now I just need a break from it...


End file.
